Power Rangers Omega Defenders
by reckless gamer
Summary: When the Zeta Empire invades the Amazing Spiez Universe its up to Eclipse to gather a new team and save it. Story by Eclipse


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**This is a Crossover Series between Power Rangers, Code Lyoko (in some episodes) and the Amazing Spiez**

Power Rangers Omega Enforcers  
"An Eclipse Fanfiction"  
"Featuring the Amazing Spiez and Eclipse, as they take on the evil Zetto and Zetura"  
Power Rangers Omega Enforcers: The Return of Zetto and Zetura, the other evil twins

(Skip the Opening)  
"Zattas Attack" said Zetto as his minions began to attack earth (Spiez Dimension)

Suddenly the Spies find themselves trapped, then laser fire suddenly attacks the Zattas and there comes Eclipse.  
"Well I never thought you'd return Zetto" said Eclipse. Eclipse turns to the Spiez "Come with me and you will be able to defeat these losers" said Eclipse the Spiez nodded. "Cybrx program a tele-portal and send the Spiez to our command center while I handle the Zattas" ordered Eclipse, As the Portal opened and Spiez leaped through it.

"Now with them out of danger" said Eclipse as attached a wrist Morpher and prepared to morph. "Omega Drive, Accelerate" said Eclipse as he became bokenger red/PROO Red. "What an Enforcer" said Zatta A. "Fighting to Defend the Earth, Omega Enforcer Red" said Eclipse.

Meanwhile at Eclipse's Secret Base  
"What where are we" asked Lee. "You are at Alpha Beta the most secure HQ in the world" said a voice. "Who's there" asked Tony. "My name is Cybrx Artificial Intelligence Program, Developed by Eclipse my master" said Cybrx. "My Master is fighting and would like you to view this" said Cybrx as it switched over to the brawl. "My Master is a Member of the Circle of Six, Intelligence Network and a Power Ranger and has done this before" said Cybrx. "Hybrid Cannon" said Eclipse over the Steaming Video, as Eclipse fired and Zetto's forces retreated.

With Eclipse at his HQ  
"Cybrx Prepare the ceremony and Prepare Project Omega" Eclipse ordered. "Whats going on what were those things" asked Lee. "Zetto's Foot Soldiers, they attack in groups I managed to make them retreat" said Eclipse. "Master, Zetto's Forces are advancing on Southdale Jr High" alerted Cybrx. "Okay we can't keep this a secret, Project Omega is name of the Power Rangers Project V2.0 aka Omega Enforcers, keeping evil at bay" said Eclipse as he passed out the Morphers. "Power Rangers Omega Enforcers, Accel-Morphers Activated DNA Verified" said Cybrx. "All Galaxian Technology uses DNA Verification Software if the DNA doesn't match it give two try tries before boom" said Eclipse. "The Code is Omega Drive, Accelerate" said Eclipse.

Southdale Jr High  
The monster is terrorizing the students  
"Where is he, where is Eclipse" asked the monster. "I'm right here Zeta Soldier, now let the teacher go" said Eclipse, the Zeta soldier did seeing his pray in the open. "But he's not alone" said a voice revealing it to be Marc. "We stand by him" said Lee. "Because family is important" said Megan. "And we won't back down" said Tony. "Ready" asked Eclipse with his Morpher at the ready. "Ready" said the Clark Siblings. "Omega Drive, Accelerate" said the team in unison. As they become Bokenger/PROO Rangers

"Fighting to Defend the Earth, Omega Enforcers, we are the Power Rangers" said the team in unison.

"Power Rangers, No" shouted the monster. "Drive Saber" said Eclipse. "The Rangers are back, standing united against all evil" said an elder.

"Put them together" said Eclipse. "Drive Defender" said Eclipse. "Locked and Fire" said Marc, as the Monster Exploded. "No time to rest, Rise my monster and destroy the Power Rangers" said Zetto as he threw a growth bomb. "We Defender Zord Power, Now" said the rangers in unison.

"Omega Defender Megazord" said Eclipse. "Well a Megazord" said the monster. "Power Sword" said Eclipse. "Full Power" said Eclipse. "Marc you and your sibs take the shot" said Eclipse. "Final Strike" said Marc, as they slashed threw the monster and won.

"You may think you've won but this is only the beginning" said Zetto, as he returned to the moon.

Back at Eclipse's HQ  
"Good Job, Kids I knew you had some Galaxian in you four" said Eclipse. "Eclipse, we were talking and we'd like to help" said Marc. "Thought so" said Eclipse, ruffling Marcs hair.

Part 1 End

Start Part 2: Declaration of War, Yumi's Dilemma  
Spiez Home  
Eclipse escorts the Clark Kids home (their parents are working overtime) Marc and Megan were passed out and Eclipse and Lee carried them home on their backs, as they entered the house they set Marc and Megan on the couch. "Contact Jerry and tell him to come to your house" said Eclipse. Lee contacted Jerry and passed on the message.

Jerry arrives at Clark Home  
Eclipse Enters  
"Greetings Jerry Lewis, Head of the World Organization of Human Protection" said Eclipse. "And you are" Jerry asked. "Eclipse and the leader of Project: Omega not affiliated with Alpha and Omega" said Eclipse. "I just recruited your spies for a special assignment called Project Omega, a former rival and his girl are planning to put every spy on a extended vacation in hell, we are the Omega Enforcers using the Accel-Morphers we defend the earth from the Zeta Empire" said Eclipse. "Your spy family thing, I back in my world run the Galaxian Imperial Special Forces, and Covert Intelligence Division Operations bases, and your spies had potential" said Eclipse. "Now turn their house into your WOOHP Desk" asked Eclipse. Jerry did as he was told. "Now Gadgets will be handled by Alpha-Beta Command my HQ along with Worldwide Satellites run on the Cybrx Security Satellite System and Project Omega will handle all current operations under the Galaxian Covert Intelligence Seal" Eclipse said and sent Jerry on vacation in Hawaii. "I sent Jerry on vacation in Hawaii" said Eclipse, as Marc and Megan started to wake up.

Alpha Beta Base  
Cybrx detects an evil villain in downtown area  
"Eclipse" said Eclipse as he answered his morpher. "The Triad monster is downtown" said Cybrx. "On it" said Eclipse as he hung up the phone. "Emergency Triad Monster is downtown" alerted Eclipse. "Cybrx send the Jeep" ordered Eclipse. "Omega Drive, Accelerate" said the rangers in unison. Eclipse then opened a case containing GAS Combo Weapons. "Everybody Take One" ordered Eclipse.

Downtown  
"Its over for you Triad Monster" said Eclipse. "Power Rangers" said the monster. "Zattas Attack" said the monster as hundreds of Zattas attacked the rangers. "Rangers use the blasters" Eclipse said, as the rangers and he pulled out the GAS. "Omega Defender" said Eclipse as he started firing. As soon as all the Zattas were defeated the rangers fired one big blast destroying the triad monster. "Not so fast, rangers" said Zetto throwing a growth bomb, as the monster grew. "Time for some big destruction" said the monster. "We Need Defender Zord, Power Now" said Eclipse. The Zords raced to their aid. Each ranger entered their Zord. "Omega Defender Megazord, Power Up" said Eclipse.

Meanwhile back at Spiez House the Rise Reborn (Hiroki's Galaxian Warship) lands  
Now Back to the fight

"Power Sword" called Lee. (Cue Go GO Power Rangers) "Go Go Power Rangers" "Final Attack, Power Strike" said Eclipse.

Later at on the way home  
"Wait" said Eclipse as they walked toward the house. "Hiroki are you there, I see the Rise Reborn" called Eclipse. "You could always sense me, Big Bro" said Hiroki. Hiroki then ran into Eclipse's arms and he gave him a hug. "Everybody Meet, Hiroki Ishiyama my former student and ranger team member during the XANAodite Occupational War" said Eclipse as they entered the house. "Hiroki why are you here" asked Eclipse. "It's Yumi she's in danger" warned Hiroki. "She said bad men were after her worse then XANA" Hiroki said frantic. Eclipse attempted to calm him down and make him explain. "Yumi had been doing a deep cover Covert OP when she was comprmised she went missing and I found a text to her cell saying Code 42" said Hiroki. Eclipse knew that Code 42 meant she was Identified and the leave for his location.  
"You did the right thing, Hiroki" said Eclipse. Eclipse then explained that Hiroki was the black ranger for Lyoko Force and Yumi was the Green Ranger. "If you ordered you to do a Code 42 then its too late for her, Project: Omega is in effect here I can't leave" said Eclipse. "Lee hiroki is about ten years old" said Eclipse.

"Cybrx, Connect to the Underground Monitoring Network" ordered Eclipse. "Whats the Underground Monitoring Network" asked Marc. "It monitors communications made by the Underworld Crime Syndicates that have a grudge against us" said Eclipse. "And if Code 42* is in effect we must prepare for the worst" said Eclipse  
Suddenly Zetto appeared in the sky  
"Citizens of Earth, I leader of the Zeta Empire Lord Zetto hereby claim earth my name" said Zetto, as Zetto announced this a secret code was being transmitted 'I have the girl fight me and if you win you can have her' was the message.

"I'm sorry hiroki but we have to deal with the Zeta Empire first" said Eclipse. Eclipse knew that Hiroki loved his sister but sometimes for the greater good. "We'll take care of Lord Zetto first then go after your sister" said Eclipse and Cybrx alerted them with an Alert.  
"Omega Drive, Accelerate" said the rangers. "Omega Defender Power Rangers" said the rangers. "Don't leave me out" said Hiroki. "Lyoko Galaxy, Sparrow Unleashed" said Hiroki. (Though the team is separated Hiroki remains at Eclipse's side until the end of all time) "Lyoko Galaxy Unleashed, Sparrow Black Ranger" said Hiroki. "Power Rangers" said all the rangers in unison.

"Eliminate them" said Zetto as an army of monsters appeared. "Solar Saber" said Eclipse as he attacked the Omega Rangers using the Omega Blasters.

"No My Monsters" said Zetto. "Well fine" said Zetto as he ordered the monsters to combine.

"Omega Zords" called Eclipse. "Omega Megazord" said Eclipse. Three minutes later the monster is dead and the movie ends.

**Extra**

**Hiroki  
**Hiroki is Eclipses student who fallowed him to warn him that Yumi went missing and knows Eclipse can't leave so he fights with Eclipse hoping that Yumi is safe


End file.
